1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a mounting arrangement for glass doors comprising an upper mounting or mounting having a mounting body with a clamping device for the glass leaf and comprising a displaceable bearing pin for engaging in a counterbearing at the transom or the like and comprising a lower mounting with a mounting body with a clamping device for the glass leaf, and with a receiving recess for a floor closer or a floor bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting arrangements have been known for a long time. However, the mountings and the upper counterbearing which is supported at an overpanel or transom above the glass leaf of the glass door are generally oriented transverse to the vertical axis of the glass door. This spoils the overall visual effect because the substantially vertical overall orientation of the glass door is interrupted by transversely extending elements and is perceived by the observer as unattractive. Further, a side part located next to the glass door is often incorporated in the counterbearing resulting in a somewhat clumsy overall appearance.
Further, as a result of this design, a gap can form between the front edge of the side part and the front edge of the glass leaf facing the side part when the glass leaf is swiveled, so that the user can be pinched in this gap causing painful injuries.
DE 93 07 027 U1 is directed to an all-glass installation which essentially comprises a glass door and laterally adjoining wall elements, which are likewise made of glass, and a transom located above the door. A mounting whose lower and upper strip are not constructed in the conventional horizontal form, but rather are installed vertically, is used in this all-glass door. This makes it possible to place the device necessary for supporting the door so far out at the edge of the pane of glass that only a semi-circular bore hole is needed in the lower and upper area of the all-glass leaf, as well as the bore holes, located above, which are needed for fastening of mounting generally. The interconnection of glass elements is ensured by means of a connection element which requires only one centering bore hole and which can be mounted without great effort. The connection elements are designed in such a way that one half of the element is inserted into the bore hole of the glass plate from each side and these halves are joined by a connection element. The present invention proceeds from this generic prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,586 discloses a glass door which is embedded by means of a circumferentially extending frame. There are corresponding horizontal mounting parts inside the frame for operative connection of the all-glass door to a lower and upper bearing.
DE 298 13 219 U1 discloses a mounting for an all-glass leaf which is crowned by caps. Different inserts can be inserted into the caps as an artistic possibility for aesthetic, visual purposes.
DE 299 24 319 U1 discloses a mounting system for the rotatable bearing support of a door leaf at a frame structure. A mounting of this kind comprises two mounting parts which are formed by an intermediate space extending longitudinally. The door leaf is clamped in between the mounting parts. Depending on function and use, the mounting parts are either connected by a web so as to form one piece or are formed completely separately. The mounting parts are fastened to one another from one side by corresponding screw elements.